Dagger (guard)
A "Dagger" is a common term used to describe a well-trained bodyguard that is in the employment of a noble house or, more commonly, a Cabal of wizards. History The concept of a wizard employing a personal body guard is not really new. However, the formal concept of a 'Dagger' and their Wizard was created by the Chancellor of the Azure Council , Astinon Norello shortly after the Night of the Broken Circle. Each "Dagger" is rigorously trained at their own training house or school (collectively known as Retani) from an early age. Often, daggers are orphan children that are accepted by the training house in the hopes that they can be turned into an expert swordsman and bodyguard that can be sold to a master once they have 'graduated' from their school. Daggers are the Gladiators of the Marches. Trained in almost every form of combat known, they are often sought after by Noble Houses and Cabal as protection. Education The education of a dagger must start early. Few children are allowed to join past the age of seven years. The master of training at a Retani will select only the best of the children from local orphanages and poor quarters of the city to train. Many will not last until their first trials at fourteen years old. Should they fail this trial, the Master of the School may wish to recoup the lost money spent on housing and training the child and so sell them to one of the Rose House. Should the child succeede, they are advanced to the second stage of training where they continue to develop their body and begin to study weaponry, tactics and, to a degree, arcane magic if possible. 'Phase One: Ana-Ko' The Ana Ko, literally 'First Circle', is the first step that a young child takes to becoming a trained Dagger. Typically this step begins with a child no older than seven years (if known) and ends at a trial whereby the child demonstrates the strength (both internal and external) that they have learned over the next seven years. 'Phase Two: Rhe-Ko' The Rhe Ko, literally 'Second Circle', is the next step that a young child takes to becoming a trained Dagger. Traditionally this step begins once the child reaches the age of fourteen (if known) or when they pass their first trial. 'Phase Three: Tre-Ko' The Tre-Ko, literally "Third Circle" is the last step that a young child takes to becoming a trained Dagger. Should one fail at the end of this circle, they may be faught in the Grand Arena to recoup the losses or sold to a Mercenary House. It is during this phase that the Dagger is taught how to recognize some arcane spells and, perhaps, cast some for himself. Training Schools Retani, or training schools, can be found all over the North and South Marches. One of the most infamous training schools was started by the House of Ginsetti. See also: Retani Marking When a Dagger is bought by a Cabal they are given an arcane mark on their forehead that prevents them from ever betraying their employers. This mark is visible only to those who possess Arcane Sight and will often glow dimly. This mark is often called a "Dagger's Mark" and is often a character or combination glyph within the language of Medjia Equipment and Weapons Daggers get their name from the only weapon that they're permitted to carry. As most cities have Peace-Knot laws in place to restrict the use of large, bladed weapons such as swords, daggers are the only weapons that they can wield in plain view. Each Dagger will have their own style of dagger or 'long dagger' that they prefer to fight with. Category:Arcane Lexicon Category:Profession Category:Professional Title Category:Profession/Guildsman